Sleep alterations, perceptual-cognitive deficits and neuropathological changes have been repeatedly demonstrated in detoxified alcoholics. In some (if not all) alcoholics, certain of these impairments recover with prolonged sobriety. These findings need clarification through consideration of at least three research areas: (1) Relationships among measures derived from the three domains, sleep physiology, perceptual-cognitive performance, and neuropathology in detoxified alcoholics; (2) Relationships among changes in these measures during a period of sustained sobriety; (3) The roles of age and duration of alcoholism in these deficits and relationships. Since there is almost no evidence concerning the degree to which the gross disruptions of sleep in alcoholism index neuropsychological impairment or neuropathology, and none concerning relationships among indices of recovery, the three research areas above represent the major thrust of this proposal. Measures derived from sleep physiology, from performance on sensitive neuropsychological tests and from computerized axial tomography (CAT) will be obtained on male alcoholics at 3 weeks and 3 months post-detoxification. Relationships among these three types of measures will be studied from both a cross-sectional and a longitudinal perspective. The contributions of age and duration of alcoholism will be examined in all analyses. Because there are almost no available data relating these three domains of measurement, the proposed investigations are largely empirical in character. Nevertheless, the literature provides at least weak support for certain hypotheses; for example, that the impairment of high-voltage slow-wave activity in the sleep of alcoholics may be due to damage to the frontal lobes. The validity of such hypotheses will be tested.